Magic
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Two years after TDI, Courtney gets a little lesson in hypnosis. -TDA never happened. -DxC


**AN: I have no idea where this fanfic came from. I just started writing and this came out... It's very very random.  


* * *

**_Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee._

That was the only thing on Courtney's mind as she rushed through the pouring rain, toward her favourite Café, where she would be guaranteed a hot cup of coffee and a donut.

Though Courtney had never been much of a fan of caffeine up until this year, it _was_ her senior year in High School, and she had so much stuff on her plate, she was surprised the plate didn't just snap under the weight. But Courtney could handle it. She had to.

Opening the door to the coffee shop, and hearing the light jingle of the bell, made her feel a small amount of relief from the endless stress that was her life.

You had to be stressed sometimes, it told you things needed to be done, is what the brunette told herself on a regular basis, and the mocha skinned girl really did need things done. She was going to succeed in life, and in order to succeed, she had to start by passing through High School with flying colors.

But recently, she'd been slipping, just a little. She hadn't been sleeping good lately, and she hadn't had a decent meal in a few days at least, because she just never felt hungry. Just tired, anxious, and more and more stressed.

Stepping inside the quiet place Courtney had recently begun to call her sanctuary, she walked right up to the counter and order her usual then sat at a little table in the corner.

It was still very early, only 6:30 in the morning, but the teenager girl had planned to work on some collage applications that she'd brought with her while drinking her coffee and relaxing.

The Café owner was a friend of her parents, so even though the place didn't actually open up until 8 am, Courtney was allowed in early. She was very grateful for that fact.

So sipping at her coffee and munching at her donut, Courtney began working at an application form.

* * *

It was early Spring, Duncan's favourite time of year, he loved the fresh feeling everything had. Like the world had shed it's old skin with Winter, and was fresh and new with Spring.

He was currently driving into Toronto to visit Geoff, since it had been quite a while since the two saw each other. Of course, they had kept in touch with Facebook and phone calls and last Summer Geoff even came down to Edmonton to visit Duncan. Both of them had kept in close contact with DJ as well, and he was on his way to Geoff's house like Duncan. Both teenagers were gonna stay at Geoff's house for a week during Spring Break which started tomorrow.

And yes, Duncan had thought about Courtney tons in the two years since TDI had ended. But when he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Geoff if his, still very in love girlfriend, Bridgette had Courtney's number, Bridgette had sadly replied it had gotten lost quite some time ago.

They never brought Courtney up again after that.

And sure, he probably could have added her on Facebook, but that just didn't feel like _enough _to him.

Shaking the thoughts of the CIT out of his mind, Duncan pulled into Geoff's driveway and shut off his car. Geoff's house was _huge, _three stories with 8 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, a huge in ground pool, hot tub, rec room, trampoline, everything you could ever imagine.

"So Dude, how's life?" Geoff asked once the two had gotten the tour of the house over with, and were leaning up against the Island in the kitchen, sipping at some soda.

"Eh, can't complain." Duncan replied casually, running a hand through his mowhawk.

"How many time's have you been arrested this year?" The blonde asked with an expecting grin.

"12 times." His friend replied, bumping fists with the party boy.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Ah, must be Deej." Geoff made his way to the door and left Duncan alone with his thoughts.

_It's so early... this soda just isn't doing it for me. I need a coffee. _Duncan thought, setting down his can of coke and glancing at the time once again. 8:26 am.

"Yo, Dude!" DJ greeted Duncan who smiled in response.

"Guys, I need coffee." He said after a minute, and DJ and Geoff both nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I know this amazing coffee shop at the other end of town. It has the best donuts." Duncan's eyes lit up at the mention of sugar, and DJ expression was quite the same.

The blond chuckled, sensing their excitement, and headed to the garage to retrieve his car.

* * *

Courtney was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder, and blinking in confusion, Courtney looked up at the teenager girl who worked the counter on Friday mornings like this one.

"Miss, you shouldn't sleep here." She advised, though her eyes held a hint of annoyance while looking at the mess Courtney had made on the floor by spilling her coffee.

Courtney blushed brightly, and quickly scooped up her slightly drooled on collage application before stuffing it into her backpack and jumping out of her chair. "I'm so sorry."

The clerk just nodded and went to go fetch a mop. Courtney sighed and checked her watch, then gasped out loud. "No! I'm gonna be late for school!" She shrieked and high tailed it for the glass door, but someone opened it just as she went to push it open, causing her to tumble through the open air and fall into a puddle that had formed right outside the door.

"Crap!" Courtney groaned and heaved herself up, and loud laughter was suddenly beside her, and she swiveled around to glare at the people but her mouth fell open.

"G-Geoff? DJ? ....Duncan?"

The three boys stopped laughing and just stared at the brunette female for a moment, glanced at each other, then at Duncan before DJ smiled apologetically.

"Sorry bout that, Courtney. I didn't see you when I opened the door." He apologized quickly.

Courtney just shook her head, looking at Duncan from the corner of her eye who smirked.

"In a rush, Princess?"

All at once, Courtney was enveloped in a bunch of feelings. Anger, confusion, happiness, panic.

"What are you guys doing in Toronto?" She asked, ignoring Duncan's question.

"I live her, Brah. West side of town." Geoff grinned.

"Ah. I live on the East. Only like 3 minutes from here." Courtney smiled, slightly miffed at the fact that she hadn't seen Geoff once around town.

"Yeah, I moved here just before TDI." He shrugged and Court nodded before spun on her heel to head for her car when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Hang on a sec." Duncan said, spinning her back around to face him, noticing Geoff and DJ had already went into the shop she had just exited.

"What is it, Duncan? I'm already late for school as it is." She pulled her wrist from his grip and trapped her foot impatiently, though slightly relieved the rain had apparently stopped while she'd been napping.

"Are you okay?"

The question startled Courtney, of all the things he could of said or asked, he chose that?

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She responded almost automatically, that was her answer whenever someone asked that dreaded question.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" His voice was soft, as if he were talking to himself, but brought his pointer finger up to trace the bags under her onyx eyes.

With a scowl, she swatted his hand away. "I've been sleeping _fine._" She insisted, almost annoyed by the concern Duncan was showing her. They hadn't spoke in two years, and he just expected to waltz right into her life and touch her so closely like their time apart was nothing?

"You're really stressed out. And exhausted." Again, his voice was soft, but his face was now just a breath away, and she stared into his teal eyes for a moment.

"Why do you think that?" Her voice was just as soft, now.

"The way you hold yourself. Like you think someones just gonna jump out at you or something... you're so tense." She felt his hand reach up to rest on her right cheek, and she allowed it. Ignoring the fact they were standing in front of a very popular Café with people staring at the two of them as they passed.

"Well I've got a lot of stuff I need to do... collages to apply for, exams to pass, extracurriculars to get to." It's like he was reading her soul, and magically making her okay with the way his other hand was now caressing her other cheek, while their foreheads were nearly pressed together they were so close.

"Mmhm, what else, Darling?" He pressed.

"Um... my Parent's expect me to do all of this, and get straight As in all my advance classes, and take Violin and French lessons 4 times a week."

"And you don't like doing that? I thought you liked Violin, and wanted to get straight As."

"I do. I just wish my parent's wouldn't put so much pressure on me."

Finally, Duncan pulled away, and dropped his hand from her back then grinned at a dazed Courtney.

"What the hell did you just do?" She growled at him.

"Made you late for your last day of school before Spring Break." He grinned and she kicked him in the shin before stomping off to the parking lot to find her car.

She heard him chuckle and call out to her, "I'll be at Geoff's place if you need me!"

Slamming her car door shut once she was inside, she reached into her back pocket, feeling something lumpy inside her, and pulled out a slip of paper.

In his messy handwriting it said,

_"Get some sleep, Princess. I know I'll be in your dreams."  
_

_~Duncan_

It included his phone number and Geoff's address, and for a moment, Courtney thought about just throwing the piece of paper out the car window, but one thought kept her from doing just that.

How the hell did he get it in her pocket?_  
_


End file.
